Chaos Ring
by Shywhitefox
Summary: 8 years in the future when Tails is 16 years of age, his friends stop the evil Eggman once again. While examining the spoils of their latest victory thanks to our heroes, Tails comes into contract with a strange ring that will change his life forever, The Chaos Ring. Will be Tails X Harem, will focus on game universe, with Archie and other characters added in future chapters.


***Smiles kindly.* Hello my readers, I apologize about the massive lack of updates, especially with my pride and joy, Saimin no Jutsu. I am still willing to continue it, but after losing my beta, Cows Are My Friends, as well as someone who I can discuss the plot with in great detail, I have found a lack of interest in continuing it. That said, it isn't dead, and may either continue it, or may a reboot. I am also glad to inform that I haven't been twiddling my thumbs, and have remained fairly active in writing by practicing my grammar to the point where I don't believe I will need a Beta even more (please comment on that in reviews if you think that shows in this chapter) and even now instinctively do the grammar as I write instead of leaving it till the very end of the chapter. Until I decide the future of Saimin no Jutsu, this will be what I am working on and maybe a few other projects on the side as well. I know not everyone like Sonic or the games, and apologize in advance to any readers who were looking forward to a triumphant return to their favourite harem story, but I feel this is necessary.**

**For those curious, this is a harem story set in the sonic world, more specifically the games since I am more familiar with that territory compared to the Archie comics, though, I may consider bringing characters from that world to this one at a later date somehow. For now anyway, I am just considering Fiona the Fox, and Sally Acorn. The Chaos Ring takes inspiration from a similar concept I saw in a sonic doujin I saw on E-hentai called "Kemono no Kanzume" it is only in Spanish there, and have yet to find an English version, and was made by a person named "Michiyoshi". I had originally planed for Sonic to get the ring in this story, but later changed it over the Tails as Sonic was to obvious, and our favourite fox needs some loving from lots and lots of females. *chuckles* I don't want to spoil anything about what the ring does exactly as it will be explained more clearly in chapter two, but just know Tails will be in for some very wild rides through the course of this story.**

**Once again, I apologize this isnt the new chapter of Saimin no Jutsu, and hope you enjoy this story even if you're not exactly a fan of the Sonic franchise. Please review and tell me what you think, and if you wish, you can also drop me an idea or two, and maybe even tell me if my grammar has improved or not in my absence. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chaos Ring Chapter 1: The Chaos Ring<strong>_

**(Station Squire)**

It was a beautiful summer day in station squire, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and as usual the evil Doctor Eggman was trying to take the city as his first stepping stone of world domination with a massive ship filled with many kinds of missiles, robots, turrets, deadly laser beams, and of course, the one ultimate device of mass destruction he carried on it that he always hoped to use to win the day before Sonic and friends show up to mess up his plans…speaking of…

A large explosion sounded up above towards the ship. All the scared populace looked up above to see their heroes, Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, had once again come to their aid, as seen by the familiar plane that belonged to sonic flying around the huge ship like an annoying fly, but despite the difference in size, it still posed a tremendous threat thanks to the ace pilot driving it, Tails.

There were several more explosions as the occupants of the small plane jumped off and wreaked havoc on the flying ship. Sonic, of course, was the first one off, landing on the run way for Eggmans anti-air, AI controlled jets, and destroyed every single one he could find with his trademark Sonic Spin attack. Knuckles and Amy landed together, destroying enemy robots while also destroying any anti-air turrets or weapons they could find so Tails would have more breeding room in the sky's. The yellow and white fox meanwhile flew many daring manoeuvres, firing a barrage of bullets and missiles at the enemy, taking special care not to cause any collateral damage to his furry friends.

Eggman was screaming orders into the microphone for his robots to obey, but they were being destroyed far too quickly to respond to them. Growing more and more agitated, he flipped over some protective glass that covered a red button on his control panel, his long, gloved index finger hovering over the button. His ultimate weapon wasn't even close to being fully charged yet, but it should be more than enough to destroy the city down below and allow him to achieve the first steps into creating his Eggman Empire.

Smirking sinisterly, he jammed his finger down on the button, but there was only the sounds of the initial firing sequence before it became dead silent. Glaring at the button, Eggman pressed down on it several more times before he kicked his chair in a fit of rage. "WHY!? Why isnt this stupid thing working!?"

The door behind him opened up, followed by a gust of wind as sonic stopped behind his arch nemesis with a wide smirk on his lips. "Having technical issues there, Egghead?" The mad scientist turned, his eye twitching gently, looking like he was going to strangle the blue hedgehog for his constant taunting, but before he could speak up, the hedgehog smiled at a camera. "Nice going Tails, you get an F for speed, but an A+ for dramatic timing." As he finished those words, the sound of Tails chuckling could be heard over the intercom, soon followed by his image appearing on all the screens in the control room.

"Well that wasn't my intension, but better late than never. Now, let's land this thing somewhere safer." As he said that, the ship suddenly began to turn away from the city centre. From the windows, it was clear that the ship was steering towards the nearby ocean.

Eggman was growling with anger as he pointed a thin, gloved index finger at the screen that held the fox Mobians face. "What is the meaning of this!? How in the world did you get control of my ship!? Its systems are absolutely unhackable, I tested them myself! It would take someone of my genius several months before they could even begin to penetrate the fire walls!" Roared the mad scientist, clearly livid that his prized ship that he made with his own two hands was being taken from him in such a disgraceful manner that insulted his genius.

Tails smiled. "Oh It did take a while Eggman, but after studying your systems on your last few world conquest attempts, I was able to create a device specifically designed to target your systems unique programming, and neutralize it completely, allowing me to easily take control of it." The genius teen fox was grinning from ear to ear at his accomplishment, made even better by the doctors fit of anger as he cursed at the top of his lungs.

The blue blur smiled at the back of his enemy's head. "You may as well just give up and surrender Egghead. Tails can hack all of your stuff, and even your robots too." Eggman turned to his nemesis, anger clear on his face.

"I won't soon forget this Sonic, I swear I will make you regret this!" He quickly pressed a button on a controller he had in his pocket, making the ground open before him and lift up his egg mobile which he swiftly jumped into and started the engine. Tails quickly tried to stop him, but no matter what he did the egg mobile didn't respond to his new device.

"Sonic!" The side kick quickly called. "That thing uses a separate programming pattern, I can't control it from here!" Sonic frowned and charged forward, but Eggman immediately deployed a powerful barrior around his trademark means of transportation, keeping him safe from harm as he made a break for one of the nearby windows, slamming through it and making his escape just as his former ship crashed harmlessly into the ocean, floating just above the service.

"I SWEAR I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS TO!" Roared the mad scientist as his form began to get smaller and smaller as he retreated for another day, leaving sonic and his friends as the victors of this battle, just like always.

The gang of Mobians were disappointed they couldn't capture there enemy, but they at least managed to occupy one of Eggman's many and most impressive ships, and their allies were already going around the world to the mad doctors many known bases to place copies of Tail's new invention to the control rooms so he can control everything in those locations and make them absolutely useless to the egg shaped man. It would take the villan months, maybe years to reprogram all of his unaffected equipment and strike a counter attack against the furry hero's.

After a few minutes, sonic was joined in the control room by Tails, Knuckles and Amy, the latter of which immediately brought blue blur into a tight hug which unnerved the twenty-three year old hedgehog. He quickly backed away and rubbed the back of his head as he looked at his best friend, Tails. "Good job back there little buddy." The yellow fox chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, glad to receive the praise from his best friend.

"Thanks Sonic, but were not done yet." Tails was obviously not the eight year old fox he used to be. Over the years fighting Eggman, Tails had grown taller, now sixteen years of age and just a little smaller than the blue hedgehog he admired and loved like an older brother. Sonic nodded his head while Knuckles leaned against a nearby wall, and Amy sat on a nearby chair as the fox went over what they were to do now. "This ship may be under our control now, but we still need to give it a look over to make sure Eggman wasn't hiding anything dangerous here. I propose we split into two teams and search all the areas that have potentially dangerous equipment. I already took the liberty of compiling a list for the two teams."

The Blue Blur chuckled softly. "You don't miss a trick, do you Tails?" It has been a number of years since Sonic met Tails, and he was now twenty three years old, but surprisingly didn't look all that different, maybe a little taller, but besides that the last eight years have been good to him, and of course he is way faster than he was back then. "Well I guess I will go with yo…"

"I'll go with Sonic!" Amy declared with a happy smile on his face. The pink hedgehog had also grown over the last eight years. While she was only slightly smaller in size to Tails and Sonic now, the rest of her body had matured over the years. Her breasts became slightly larger and fuller, even catching the eye of the yellow fox and blue hedgehog from time to time, wore slightly longer red dresses, and now had slightly longer spines at the back of her head, reaching just a little below her shoulders. Tails actually chuckling at his blue furred friends groan of annoyance.

"Actually Amy," The yellow and white fox began. "I want you to come with me." The pink hedgehog turned to him with a frown and a pout on her cute face before he continued. "Sonic and Knuckles will be going towards the more dangerous equipment. Just in case Eggman installed an extra powerful firewall, I want them to check out his robot, androids and other lethal machines just in case they suddenly turn on so they can hopefully take them down with ease. The two of us meanwhile, will be looking for the less deadly equipment that definitely won't cause any harm should they activate." Amy wanted to complain, but it was a sound plan. Send the two fighters to the dangerous section of the ship, while she and Tails checked out another, safer part, but could still defend themselves should the need arise.

Sonic had a wild grin on his lips, glad he would be away from Amy for a while. While he had grown to like her a little, especially since she has even saved his life a few times over the years, he could just never get past her fangirling over him which she has only lately began to tone down a little, but even so, she could be annoying to the Blue Blur in most cases.

Knuckles smiled at the scene with crossed arms, having a mixture of amusement and annoyance over the pink hedgehogs fangirling over sonic. He was now twenty-four years of age and was slightly taller than sonic. He now looked as strong as he always was, having slightly more noticeable muscles and having a strong looking chest, but besides that he hadn't changed much just like Sonic.

The speedy hedgehog and his echidna rival went down the elevator first to the lower levels, both of them staying relatively quiet as they left the company of their two friends. After two or so minutes, the elevator came back for the second team and went up towards their destination.

* * *

><p><strong>(Two Hours Later)<strong>

It had been a long two hours Since Tails and Amy began working. They had so far categorised several of Eggman's secret weapons and devices, all hidden behind twenty ton thick metal doors, and most of them doomsday related. Some of the inventions were pretty fun however, like the device that created any food on the planet as long as it was in the machines databanks. Tails couldn't help but make a joke about how many chilli dogs Sonic would create if he ever found this thing. Amy giggled at the thought of her crush in such an amusing scenario. Both decided to make a sandwich after deeming it was safe before they continued with the rest of their investigation.

They had now arrived at the half way point of the list. Tails may have hacked the ship, but bringing up the files on the egg shaped doctors secret experiments and inventions were still giving him trouble, but before they even left their base to stop Eggman once again, he promised his friends he would be able to fix that by the end of the day. Tails used his hacking device to allow them entrance into were the item was being held. As the doors opened, the Mobians saw that the room was pretty big, but mostly empty minus a couple of computers, control panels, and most interestingly of all, a gold ring floating inside a glass case in the middle of the room.

Amy looked around for a few moments, then made her way to the glass case, smiling at the gold ring that could fit around ones wrist easily. It looked exactly like the ones Sonic would use, however there was something imbedded in this particular gold ring, seven something's in fact, judging by the familiar colours, she knew exactly what it was. "Tails." She called. Turning away from the computers he was trying to access, the yellow fox quickly made it to her side and looked at the ring, frowning at what he saw.

"The chaos emeralds…" He said softly, then rubbed the back of his head as he saw the radically reduced size. "Well…small chips of them anyway." The twin tailed fox looked at the bottom of the glass case for any clues, but only saw a few words above the control panel attached to the bottom of the glass case. "Chaos…Ring…?" He said slowly. Once the words left his mouth, the ring began to move under its own power, slamming against all possible sides of the case to free itself. Tails swiftly turned to his pink furred friend. "Amy, get back now!" She nodded and jumped away from the glass case, shielding her eyes, followed shortly by the fox Mobian. The gold ring launched itself from its casing, bouncing along the walls like it was possessed, then suddenly stopped in the air for a few moments before it launched itself at Tails. The genius fox barely had any time to respond before he felt that the gold ring was now around his wrist.

Amy unshielded her eyes, then was immediately at her friends side when she saw the strange object around his wrist. "Tails, are you ok?" She asked with concern in her voice, clearly worried for him. Said fox just gave her a shaky thumbs up, as well as a weak and nervous grin which he knew Sonic would do if he was in this situation right now, but in reality his heart was still beating madly, his fear not showing all that much on his face. He immediately tried to get the chip embedded ring off him, but to no avail. It wasn't coming off any time soon. Amy immediately went to help him remove it, but even still it wouldn't budge an inch.

The young genius took a moment to look over at the embedded chips of the Chaos Emeralds on the ring. Right in the middle was a blood red chip, on its right followed a purple chip, then silver, and at the very end a green one. On the left of the red one was a yellow chip, blue, then at the very end was a cyan chip. He began to wonder how long Eggman had been hiding this thing, and why exactly he never used it, an even better question was why he and the rest of his friends never noticed a small chip missing off the perfectly cut emeralds. Fake emeralds were possible to make with a similar power source, but Tails could feel the power radiating from these things thanks to the strong connection he has made with the emeralds through exposure over the years, but to a lesser extent compared to Sonic and Shadow.

Amy was still trying to pull off the strange ring on Tails till she eventually began to grow irritated, prompting her to take out her hammer that she always kept somewhere on her person. Tails immediately went wide eyed, snapping himself out of his own thoughts when he saw the potential danger approaching him. "A-Amy hold on!" He yelled, making the pink hedgehog stop mid swing. "P-Please, just go and find something else to use…l-like a crowbar or something like that so we can pull it off." He immediately brought his gloved hands to Amy's were she held her oversized hammer with a tight grip. He thought for a moment he saw a soft blush on her cheeks for a split second, but she turned away so fast he couldn't be sure."

"R-Right, ok Tails." She said with a strange stutter that surprised herself as much as it did Tails. "I-I'll go and find something else to use, y-you just stay here ok." The yellow and white fox nodded his head softly as Amy was already leaving the room to look for something that could hopefully remove this Chaos Ring thing.

He sighed relieved once she was gone. "That was close." He muttered with a nervous chuckle, then looked at the ring with his ever curious blue eyes. He scanned it with an intelligent gaze, looking for hints and clues on the device itself. Eventually, after a few minutes, he found a small button on the back of the right side. Taking a deep breath to better prepare himself, he pressed it with confidence.

For the first few moments nothing happened at all, then suddenly, an accurate holographic display of Doctor Eggman appeared before tails, complete with colour, though he looked maybe six or so years younger than he did today, giving the fox an idea of when this device was created, but also made him all the more curious as to why the evil doctor never used it. The holographic Eggman then spoke, a mechanical echo in his voice . "**Thank you for activating the AI tutorial program for Hobby Project number #16699, officially dubbed "Chaos Ring" by Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik shortly after creation." **Tails immediately calmed down, thankful he wasn't in any kind of danger. The Holo-Eggman looked at the wearer, its face lacked a wide smirk of a maddened frown or even a look of deep concentration that the real Eggman was known for, and seemed unable to tell the wearer was not currently its creator. Whether this is a glitch that developed from lack of use or attention, or a feature built into its program, was anyone's guess. It was exactly two minutes after its activation when it finally spoke up again. **"Please either state your query, or shut off the training program."** It said in Eggmans voice

If Tails wanted some answers, he may as well ask for them now. It was better than trying to take the thing apart while it was attached to his wrist like this. "Ummmmm…What is this Chaos Ring thing? Why did Eggman create it?" He asked, figuring he may as well start at the beginning.

"**Searching...Searching…"** It said every two seconds before it finally came up with an answer that was in its programming and memory banks. **"Doctor Eggman created the Chaos Ring when he discovered certain emotions can influence the Chaos Emeralds in certain ways while he held one of them. He then theorized a hobby project which involved taking a small shard of each emerald and transferring them to the ring they are now placed in, knowing they would not be missed as the emeralds would quickly regenerate small notches and fractures such as what he had retrieved from each of the seven emeralds, and harness this unique energy for his own amusement while he plotted to expand his empire over the years."** Tails nodded his head slowly, at least that explained how he and the others never noticed the missing chips in the Chaos Emeralds, and why Eggman never used it in one of his many plots for world domination.

The fox Mobian thought carefully about everything he was just told about, but one bit of information stuck out more than the rest. "Ok, so what were these emotions that influenced the Chaos Emeralds? We used them a bunch of times with different emotions including anger and sadness." Tails made special care not to mention Sonic and the others as there may have been some kind fail safe in place if it discovers it's in enemy hands.

The holographic Eggman looked at Tails for a few minutes. **"Sexual emotions."** It said calmly, making Tails look at it with wide eyes and taking a single step back in surprise. **"A few years from the current date, Doctor Eggman slept with one of the chaos emeralds in his hands after successfully acquiring it from his enemies and, as written in my data banks, dreamed of several woman he has come across during his conquest of this planet in a sexual light, serving him as their king and master in his Eggman Empire."** Tails winched as the disturbing image popped in his head and felt like throwing up. **"When he awoke, he was greeted by the yellow Chaos Emerald in his hand glowing, reacting to the holders emotions, and discovered that his manhood was nearly three times larger than normal at a naturally impossible length and girth."** Tails rubbed his tightly closed eyes with his thumb and index finger as he listened to the horrifying story. **"Following this event, whenever Eggman got the other six emeralds he performed tests on them using his specially designed robots and discovered the emeralds really could harness additional powers using sexual emotions much like how they reacted to someone's rage or hatred, or willingness to never give up."**

Tails nodded and scratched his chin. He couldn't exactly say he was curious about this kind of thing when he was younger since he had no idea what 'sexual emotions' were, but over the last year he did ponder the thought once or twice, but never really found a reason to test his theory. At least Eggman managed to do it for him.

The hologram then continued. **"Doctor Eggman discovered that each emerald gave the user unique abilitys when they used these emotions and so began working on hobby project number #16699. The end result was to take small chips of each emerald and place them on a gold ring since all seven of the emeralds would be too much power for a single robot and it was highly impracticle, not to mention he still required their full power for his Eggman Empire."** Tails imagined the ring, having the emeralds instead of these chips on them and nodded in agreement, it would look very silly indeed. The hologram continued, forcing Tails out of his daydreams so he could listen. **"The ring supplied the sexual emotions necessary to trick the chips into thinking the wearer of the ring were thinking them, allowing the wearer to do as they wished."**

Tails looked at the ring again, inspecting it. Now that he got a good look, he could see the chips glowing slightly, but nothing compared to a fully powered Chaos Emerald. He looked at the hologram "So…I'm guessing Eggman's tests wernt fruitful?" He asked, slowly becoming more and more curious by it.

The see through Eggman lookalike nodded his head. **"Indeed. For one, the ring never left the wearers wrist until they have expired."** That made Tails frown at the ring deeply, it was starting to look like he really would be stuck with this thing unless he found someway to be rid of it. **"Also, the results gained by his robots were underwhelming and didn't wish to kidnap a biologic lifeform to test something he wouldn't use to conquer the world, and of course, couldn't use himself both because he didn't know of any of its drawbacks or side effects, and wouldn't be able to remove it."** Tails nodded at that, Eggman was wise not to experiment on himself, it's a basic rule as a scientist, but now Tails was forced into the position of a test subject. The twin tailed Mobian just hoped this thing didn't give him any grief in the future.

Tails wondered were Amy was, she was gone for nearly ten minutes now. He sighed and decided to ask one more question before he brought it back to his lab for analysis "Hey uh…so why did this thing react to me when I approached it?" He asked curiously, looking at the door for any sign of Amy, growing a little worried now, maybe it was because he was alone in a room with someone who looked like his arch nemesis.

The hologram remained silent for a moment, searching his files for a likely answer. **"That may have been because you probably have been exposed to the Chaos Emeralds constantly. The chips inside the ring is attracted to that energy, or those who have small traces of their power on or in their body."** Every moment he held a chaos emerald, or even used them to help Sonic defeat a major threat flashed in Tail's mind, it was no surprise it reacted to him if that was the case.

The fox Mobian looked at the doorway Amy went through with a frown on his face. With a sigh, he turned to the hologram. "Ok, that's enough for now. Shut off and I will turn you back on later." The see through Eggman simply nodded, then vanished as if he was never there to begin with. With the tutorial program gone, Tails turned around and began searching for his pink furred ally.

As tails walked around, he was thankful that the lights were still working fine after he took control of the ship, making sure that when he did the only things active were the engines to keep the ship afloat, the lights so they would have an easier time inspecting the ship, and locking all the doors to prevent any unwanted surprises, only now unlocking them one by one as they went from room to room. Even so, he was starting to feel a chill run up and down his spine like he was walking through a generic scene of a horror movie.

The yellow furred fox paused when he heard something, a sound echoing through the hallways. He may be older, but he still succumbed to fear like a normal person when it came to creepy stuff like this, but was brave enough, as well as curious enough to force his legs in the direction were the sound was coming from. It sounded like a person was groaning, and he could hear an odd wet sound, he was so fascinated by it that he completely forgot to call Amy's name and look for her.

After a minute, it seemed the sound was coming from the cafeteria which seemed like an odd sight on a ship that was mostly dominated by robots, but considering the obese weight on Eggman, the entire lunch room may have been just for him and perhaps possible guests as well. Tails peeked an eye through the slit in the slightly opened door, then went wide eyed at what he saw, what little sense he had remaining made him slap a hand over his mouth to keep himself silent. There, on one of the tables was Amy Rose, gloves off and beside her on the table, boots hanging off her legs and her panties down to just above them with her legs spread, her ungloved right hand rubbing her exposed womanhood softly.

Tails brow frowned a little, the fear still there since he knew how terrifying Amy's wrath can be, but was mostly replaced by annoyance. "Oh come on Amy…" He thought to himself in the safety of his own mind. "…You picked a bad time to be thinking of Sonic, almost gave me a heart attack to." His eyes suddenly shifted downwards were his manhood which was slowly poking through his fur, and growing more and more erect as he watched and heard the pink hedgehog pleasure herself. "Not…that I don't appreciate the view or anything." He decided to take his chances and grab his cock, stroking it lightly as he watched his friend play with herself.

She moaned and panted more, hot breaths leaving her throat as her tongue lolled out of her mouth, her free hand massaging one of her C-cup breasts under her favourite red dress. Her head was towards the ceiling as her fingers elegantly moved in and out of her womanhood. "Mmmmm…w-why am I doing this at a time like this." She thought, feeling her mind go numb as she felt release coming soon. "And why am I n-not thinking of my Sonic…i-instead I'm…I'm thinking of…of…of…" Her eyes widened as she moaned, ready to scream her release. "T-TAILS!" she yelled, just five more seconds, five more seconds and she would experience the most amazing orgasm she ever experienced, even more so when she thought of her dear blue hedgehog.

Tails went wide eyed and jumped back once he learned the reason behind her masturbation session, tripping over the leg of a robot on the ground that had been deactivated, causing a large, distruptive noise that even Amy could hear over her own moans and screams. The fox Mobian moaned and rubbed his butt, cursing his clumsiness as Amy was more than likely about to kill him in the most painful way he could think possible.

The pink furred hedgehog's eyes grew wide, and immediately pulled her panties off from where they hung on her legs, thinking it would be better than staining them as she still felt her orgasm coming, grabbed her hammer which she laid on the table before she began to pleasure herself, and ran for the door, kicking it down and holding her hammer high above her head ready to smash the head of what she assumed was a Eggman robot that somehow managed to continue functioning, then froze when she saw Tails below her. She scanned his face in a way she never did before, noticing for the first time his deep, sky blue eyes that stared into her own emerald green ones. She noticed his cute black nose, the tufts of whisker like white fur on his face, his sun kissed yellow fur, his snow white tipped tails, she noticed every feature about him in a way she never did before. Even more so, she noticed the four and a half inch hard cock that stood up between his legs which was an entirely new sight to her as she never saw a real cock before…well…maybe Sonic and few others from time to time, but certainly not this close. Her eyes were now glued to it, then moaned as her eyes rolled up towards the ceiling, her body tensed up, making the hammer slip out of her hands and safely fell on the ground behind her, and came hard enough to bring her to her knees. "T-Tails…" she muttered softly, but satisfied by the release the thought of her fox friend gave her. Her juices slowly forming a puddle between her legs as she stared at him blankly.

Tail's gulped, figuring he best start apologizing now before Amy snapped out of her stupor and crushed his head like a grape. "A-Amy…p-please I-I swear I didn't mean to watch…I-I just got worried, a-and looked for you, a-and couldn't help myself….p-please, w-whatever you do, d-don't…don't…" His pleas were silenced by his mouth being closed shut, not by a hand, not by Amys hammer bashing his face in, instead it was by the pink hedgehogs own lips. The fox Mobians eyes were the size of saucers. He convinced himself that the young woman had just lost her balance after her mind numbing orgasm, and happened to press her lips against his own. But then he felt it, Amys tongue slithering into his mouth like a snake, playing with his own, rubbing against it and knew full well what it was doing. He moaned softly into her mouth, making the pink hedgehog return the favour with her own lust filled one.

It was a full two minutes before they slowly broke away. Tails sucked in oxygen like he was being suffocated, forgetting to use his nose through that entire ordeal. His blue eyes were softer, unfocussed as he looked at the pink furred hedgehog. His brilliant mind still trying to process what was happening to its body, and drawing up many scenarios of what was about to happen to the lovable mammal.

Amy's tongue hung over her bottom lip as she looked at Tails with a similar glazed over look in her eyes. Her waist was twitching and soft moans escaped her lips. She was still dribbling her previous release on the floor, forming a much larger puddle of cum, but soon began to crawl towards the downed fox on her hands and knees. What little sense Tails had in his genius mind told his body to move back and away, but soon that proved fruitless thanks to wall that was directly behind him, cornering the fox with the female predator.

The hammer happy hedgehog moved closer and closer, her juices now dribbling onto the yellow fur of Tail's legs. He could feel the heat from it, as well as what was being generated from her womanhood, it was a wonderful, mind numbing sensation that Tails was beginning to enjoy more and more. His cock was throbbing madly, standing up hard and erect, though tails noticed that it was half an inch longer than usual, standing at four and a half inches, and slightly thicker to. He deduced that this may have been because of the real world scenario he has been thrown into, and not one of his little day dreams of ravaging his female friends that he found very sexy and nearly irresistible.

With what scrap of sense he had remaining, he looked into his friends glimmering emerald green eyes that was filled with nothing but amoration, and what he recognized as love whenever she looked at Sonic. "Amy…p-please snap out of it. You don't like me, you like sonic." He said weakly and pitifully, his eyes going wide as she began to slowly remove her boots and red dress.

With a hot, lusty moan, Amy finally spoke up. "Mmmmmm…that's true…I love sonic…but that doesn't mean I havnt noticed other boys…Knuckles is so strong and powerful…Shadow is so dark and mysterious…and you Tails…your so smart, and cute, and brilliant. The fact you don't realize it yourself makes you all the more desirable." She leaned in closer, her boots now thrown to the side to reveal her perfect pink furred legs. She giggled softly when she saw him staring, then resumed to undoing her dress while he stared. "I always wanted you Tails…not as much as Sonic or the others, but even more so as you got older and more handsome…then…after you told me to go look for something to pull off that strange ring, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I-I found myself masturbating to your image, something I have never done." She panted, looking deeply into his beautiful, cerulean blue eyes. "And…it was better than when I touched myself to Sonic, or Shadow.

The young inventor honestly didn't know how to respond to that. He never in his wildest dreams imagined Amy would actually say that to anyone who wasn't the heroic blue blur. Was it because of the new ring on his wrist? All evidence was pointing towards that likely scenario. If it was however, when did it come on? Has it been activated this entire time? Can he even turn it off now that was on his wrist? Would this happen every time he approached girls from now on? The final thought wasn't so bad he believed, but surely such a drastic new life style would interfere with his work and research.

The pink hedgehog wore a devious smirk on her face as she gripped the foxes cock with her left hand and guided it to between her asscheeks, clamping it between them and playfully bouncing up and down. "Mmmmmm…come on Tails, let me take your virginity, and you can have the one I have been saving for someone special, someone like you." She fully removed her dress and any other remaining articles of clothing that remained on her body. Tails stared at the obsessive hedgehog, loving her furless chest, stomach and pussy that were similar to her muzzle and arms in appearance. Her chest was easily a C-cup in size, growing very slowly over the last few years, but would most likely not see any more increase in size. Tails was clearly tempted by the generous offer Amy had given him, but he was conflicted if he should. Was it morally right to take advantage of his friend while her hormones were being artificially increased by one of Eggman's weird devises? Of course not, but what man could control their own hormones with this sexy sight before them?

Tails moaned softly, placing his hand on the hammer happy girl's asscheek, giving her his answer and making a smile form on her lips. Before he could do anything more however, Amy placed her hand over his and giggled softly, her cheeks a rosy red. "Now now mister horny fox, we can't do it here in the open unless you want someone to catch us in the act." Tails blushed more at the thought and nodded before he stood up, quickly being led into the cafeteria Amy had been masturbating in earlier. Amy guided her fox friend to the table she had been sitting on earlier, pulled out a chair, and turned it towards him, indicating with a nod that she wished for him to sit there. The yellow and white furred fox nodded softly and sat down, gulping down a rather large lump in his throat, wondering what was about to happen to him.

Amy gave him the kindest of smiles, one of those nice and friendly ones like he saw her give Cream and her mother many times, or the ones she gave the blue hedgehog that she loved so much, and now him. It was one of those smiles that were reserved for those she cared about deeply. The twenty year old pink hedgehog slowly dropped down to her knees and inched closer to Tails hard erection. Over the years, she had more than a few opportunities' to get a few good looks at her favourite blue hedgehogs manhood back when she was a total fangirl, and even noticed Knuckles and Shadows too. Tails was easily smaller in the dick department, but he was still young and growing so she would let it pass, not that size mattered to her anyway.

Tails knew that he currently had just a slightly above average dick right now, but he measured the length with his eyes once more and confirmed it really was half an inch larger than usual. Either real life sexual experience made it grow a little, or perhaps this Chaos Ring was somehow effecting it, recalling the disturbing story were the training program told him that Eggman went to sleep with a Chaos Emerald, had sexual dreams, then woke up with a vastly larger cock, tails was willing to believe that it was the latter that was causing this, and soon wondered if he could make his manhood even bigger now.

The pink hedgehog moved her mouth towards Tails erection, her tongue brushing against it like an artist would a blank portrait. Her left, ungloved hand moved to the yellow fox's balls, massaging them gently, already wanting him to cum for him. Her right hand wrapped around his erection, stroking it gently with her soft fingers. She looked so submissive and obedient as she looked up into the fox boys blue eyes, lust and desire like nothing before clear in her emerald green orbs.

Tails was moaning happily, enjoying the sensation of Amy's tongue rubbing against the hot flesh of his manhood. His right hand reached down to her head to rub it softly, making her purr in the process and double her efforts. The pink hedgehog could tell she was driving her fox friend crazy, suddenly very glad that she used whatever opportunity she had to practice with her toys in her own room, or any large banana's she bought in the market.

Amy slowly began to wrap her mouth around the bulbous head of the fox's manhood, humming happily as her lips wrapped around the foreskin , sucking gently, moving her tongue up and down the shaft that was slowly filling her mouth. Tail's happy moans were music to the hedgehogs ears, glad she hadn't been wasting all this time she had been practicing to pleasure a lover.

Tails cock soon began to throb madly. He was of course inexperienced, and as such, he had a hard time holding his cum in. It was vastly different from using his own right hand, at least when he did it then he could stop for a few moments when he felt himself about to cum so he could prolong it more, but he had no control over Amy and therefor, hardly had any control of his own ejaculation. The teenage fox had hoped during his first sexual experience that he last at least five minutes, instead only about a minute and a half. His hand reached to the back of Amy's head, pushing her down more and pumping his cock in and out of her. She gasped in shock at the sudden movements, then hummed happily on his cock and allowed him to do as he wished. A few moments later, tails moaned loudly, possible echoing down the halls, then came hard in Amys mouth, which she was all too happy to gulp down once she felt her cheeks puff out from the sheer volume. It didn't have the best taste, but it was hot, thick, and warmed her belly when it all finally went down.

Tails sighed weakly, not hesitating to let Amy drain his cock dry of his current release and suck up every single drop. Finally, she released him with a satisfied popping noise, then rubbed her belly as she looked at her foxy lover with glazed eyes and a gentle smile. "Mmmmmm…you taste wonderful Tails. I could really get used to that cock of yours." Tails was blushing softly under the white fur around his nuzzle, knowing he didn't really do much except sit there and let his new lover do all the work. Amy saw the disappointment in his performance in his eyes, then sighed softly. "Tails, there is no need to be concerned about that kind of stuff." She said, his hand brushing against the top of his own gently, slowly removing his gloves and placing them on the table. Amy leaned closer, gently blowing in her foxy lover's ear before she whispered softly. "I know what will make you feel better." She had a playful smirk on her lips, slowly getting up off the ground and placing her fine ass on the cold, metal table. She shivered with a satisfied sigh before she spread her legs open, her middle and index finger of her left hand reaching down to spread the folds of her womanhood. "Come on Tails, stick your wonderful cock in here and become a man." She licked her lips softly, tempting him even more.

The yellow fox nodded dumbly, then slowly stood up in front of Amy, clearly very nervous, but his manhood was already rock hard even after just ejaculating a few moments ago. "And…I-I guess I will be making you a woman with it." He chuckled nervously. He wondered how she could be so confident if this was her first time, though perhaps she had been mentally preparing herself for someone like Sonic. Tails just hoped that he doesn't disappoint her. He inched closer, the head of his manhood pushing in, and slowly spreading the folds of her pussy. Amy breathed sharply, like she saw a knife moving closer and closer to her flesh. Tails saw this and suddenly stopped moving, not wishing to hurt his long time friend. Amy, touched by his concern, brought her hand to his shoulder and rubbed it affectionately, then inched closer and kissed his lips, trying to reassure him that it would be alright. Breathing a little heavily, Tails closed his eyes while they kissed, and slowly trusted his manhood inside his new pink furred lover. Amys eyes closed tightly, but held onto her fox friend like a lifeline, her hymen shredding against Tails strong manhood. Dribbles of blood poured from her pussy, making her moan in pain, but Tails was educated enough to wait till the pain passed before he continued.

Slowly, both fox and hedgehog opened their eyes, their lips still locked together. They stared into each other's eyes, seeing emotions they never experienced before when looking into the eyes of another. After a few moments, Amy snaked her tongue into Tail's mouth, this time with permission to enter, and played and danced with the fox boys own. Once the pain in her womanhood had finally passed, Amy inhaled deeply when all she could feel now was only pleasure. Her legs slowly wrapped around her lovers waist, pulling his waist closer to silently tell him that it was alright to continue. Tails smiled and did just that, ramming his cock inside her with a single thrust, making Amy moan happily into Tail's mouth.

The feeling of a woman's pussy clamping down on the base of his dick, and feeling his own cock rub against her inner walls while the head of his dick tapped the entrance to her womb, was a wonderful feeling for the teenage fox boy, never before feeling such happiness and pleasure in all his life, not even after completing a revolutionary invention that took him months to complete. Tails soon began to thrust his cock in and out of Amy's womanhood at a much faster pace, making her break contact with his mouth, place her hands on the table, and arc her head back as she moaned out loud for the fox boy.

"A-Amy…" Tails began, catching his breath between hard thrusts, every single one tapping at the entrance to Amy's womb. "…Y-You feel so good." He moaned happily, leaning up to kiss her neck gently, making her release a cute 'eep' at the sudden surprise, then moaned more. She pressed her body up against Tails, making her chest rub against his own furry one. The Mobian fox boy soon began to go harder and faster with his thrusts, earning more moans from the pink furred hedgehog, thoroughly enjoying every moment of this pleasurable experience. For years, she thought Sonic would be her first, then after more and more years of being ignored, avoided, and rejected, even without her fangirling, she thought Shadow or Knuckles would be more realistic, but soon even those hopes were dashed, now, she was with Tail's, and even if it was her first time, she couldn't imagine this being any better than it already was.

Amy moaned more and more, bucking her hips against Tail's thrusts whenever she could. Their timing was a little off at first, but it just required a little adjustment on the pink hedgehog's part to time with Tail's thrusts perfectly for maximum penetration. Her head was turned towards the ceiling, her eyes rolling to the back of her head at how good the fox boy was making her feel, her tongue hanging out at the side of her mouth. "T-Tails…y-you feel so good…I-I…I-I think I'm gonna…gonna….g-gonna…" Her mind went blank with every thrust, unable to remember what she was trying to say, all that was left was just pleasure and pure bliss.

The yellow furred fox nodded, then stiffened as he felt his cock throb madly all of a sudden. Cumming from the previous blowjob kept him going without a follow up release for a few minutes, but he could finally feel himself about to cum. His manhood throbbed against her inner walls, his balls tightened, and he felt like his dick was going to explode instead of cuming inside his new lover.

Both of them were moaning hotly and passionately. Tails now thrusting as hard and fast as he possible could inside of his new lover while she just basked in the ecstasy she was feeling and let the fox boy do all the work. She was loving this far too much to think of anything else. Tail's was truly an amazing lover. Tails grunted hotly, reaching his limit. He wanted to go on forever like this, but he was growing tired. Even after all these years, he wasn't the fittest of teenagers, much preferring to stay in and work on his inventions and gadgets. Tail's could even feel his eyelids grow heavy, unused to such physical strain on his body. Tails gave every inch of his dwindling strength into his last few thrusts before he came hard inside Amy, filling her pussy and womb with his hot and thick cum.

"AAAAAAAAAAMY!" He yelled upon his intense release.

"T-TAAAAAAAAILS!" She yelled in kind, cumming hard on his cock with a rather explosive release like none she has ever achieved with her own toys and fingers. Amy was in complete bliss, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as hot breaths escaped with every second or two. She wished to just lay there under her lover when she felt a weight hit her chest, snapping her out of her stupor. The pink hedgehog looked to see it was Tail's head, obviously out cold after cumming twice, and doing more physical activities than he has his entire life put together this last half hour. She smiled softly as she got off him and began to clean themselves off before she got dressed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Two Hours later)<strong>

Sonic and knuckles had finally finished their inspection on the more dangerous projects that they were assigned to check on, thankfully, Tail's virus infected everything thoroughly just as he hoped, and they came back safe and sound, bored out of their Mobian skulls, but safe all the same. They were currently looking for Tails and Amy, checking the areas that they were assigned to, but found no sign of them. Eventually, they came across a cafeteria and immediately entered once they saw their hedgehog and fox friend. The former of which was eating a sandwich she made from what she found in the fridge, while the latter was asleep at the same table their friend sat on, his head face first on the metal surface and breathing softly.

Sonic immediately went up to the two of them while Knuckles went to raid the fridge for something to eat, maybe make a sandwich for himself as well. The blue hedgehog looked at Amy, then his friend that he saw like a younger brother. "What happened to Tails?" He enquired. Amy just calmly took another bite of her meal before she swallowed and answered.

"Oh, we were doing our list when Tails started to get really tired, so we came here to let him get some sleep. He must be tired after the final touches he put on his device, and relieved that it worked so effectively." She lied through her teeth of course, but Sonic couldn't tell and so believed it, not seeing any reason why one of his closest friends would lie to him.

Sonics gaze then shifted to Tail's wrist, raising an eyebrow when he saw the gold ring with familiar looking coloured chips on it. "And what's that?"

Amy looked at it, then shrugged. "Not sure, though Tails doesn't seem all that concerned about it so I didn't worry either." She took another bite of her sandwich, then giggled once she saw Knuckles make his own. "You know, me and Tails have been here for about two hours now and we still have more stuff on the list to make sure was safely deactivated." Both blue hedgehog and red echidna groaned in annoyance as she realized were the former fangirl was going with this. "Would you two like to come with me and inspect them?" They so desperately wanted to shake their heads, but knew it would be irresponsible otherwise, even if the section of the ship Amy and Tails were checking out was safer than what the two young men looked at.

"Yeah…sure…" Sonic grumbled annoyed, hoping to either take it easy or leave the creepy dead ship for a few days.

Knuckles sighed, only now cutting his sandwich into two and putting them on a plate. "Yeah yeah, may as well give you a hand with that, or else we will be here for who knows how long."

Amy had the sweetest of smiles on her face, something Sonic saw as odd. It was if she had an aura around her, refreshed and ready to take on anything, having all the anger and stress sucked out of her in the process. "Great, just give me a second" She went over to her new lover and kissed his lips softly, yet affectionately, right in front of the other two Mobian's, both of their eyes widening in surprise. The pink hedgehog didn't waist a moment to skip out of the room, her heart beating madly in her chest as she hummed a happy tune.

"The heck was that?" Sonic asked, adding obvious shock to his question, but didn't risk raising his voice of fear of waking his twin tailed friend.

Amy hummed for a few moments before she turned her head half way to look at her former crush with one emerald green eye. "Oh that? Nothing. I just thought Tails could use a reward when he is always trying his best for us." As she turned her head back, Sonic could have sworn he saw his former fangirl licking her lips, but just shook his head, positive his eyes were just playing tricks on him

As they left Tails alone to get some sleep, no one noticed the seven chips of the Chaos Emerald's suddenly begin to glow for a few moments before the light faded. A holographic display then suddenly came up with the words 'level up' written on it before it turned off once more.

* * *

><p><strong>*Grins foxily* If you have read to the bottom of this chapter, then I am very happy. Thank you for taking the time to read this story, and am ecstatic that you all hopefully enjoyed it enough to read it to the end.<strong>

**Some of you may be wondering why I have done a Sonic story instead of something else. Well, first there is of course the lack of good Sonic hentai storys on this sight, especially harem ones, that is at an absolute zero. (If anyone has any links to some good ones, I will happily read them) and second was because I needed something different compared to Naruto for awhile, I tried thinking of something else, but for some reason the Sonic world got me more and more interested in making a harem story of that.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story, and I pray that the second chapter will be done and posted swiftly. Once again, don't hesitate to comment and tell me what you like and disliked, as well as what I did right and wrong, just no flaming ok *Chuckles* Anyway my loyal and favourite readers, take care and see you all next time.**


End file.
